


Tell Me Your Lies I Eat Them Up

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Break Up, Break down, Bruises, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, Death, Death Threats, Detective Derek Hale, Doubt, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fear, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lies, Love, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, One Night Stands, One-Sided Relationship, Protective Derek, Psychological Torture, Psychology, Scott is a Good Friend, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Stalking, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five friends and a dark secret they swore never to tell anyone.<br/>But sometimes secrets don't stay buried but want to be dig out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Have No Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I actually wrote this sometime ago and when I found it I thought I could continue it.  
> As always it's no beta read  
> I hope you like and enjoy it :)

 

They knew they had no choice. They knew there was nothing else they could have done.

It was the right thing to do and if they were careful enough they could get away with it.

But they also knew if their plan success it would be called a first degree murder.

 

Peter got what he deserved, he took it to far.

Peter had blackmailed Scott with his knownledge about him putting secretly his girlfriend Kira who was at the end on the transpant list for a liver on the top.

Lydia, his ex- fiance did he lock away in the psychiatry.

He was responsible that Isaac's boyfriend Jackson was now in coma.

He planned on killing Stiles father because Stiles rejected him.

And he burned a house down and blamed it on Allison's father who was, since a family died  sentenced to 50 years in prison.

There was no other way for the five friends than to get rid of Peter.

 

The plan was perfect. Stiles visited Peter and seduced him. Scott sneaked behind Peter and kept a hold of him while Alison stabbed him. Isaac cleaned up all blood stains and fingerprints. He then replaced the carpets with new ones identical to them. Lydia got meanwhile rid of said carpets and got Peter's car. Stiles, Scott and Allison put the body then in a bag and placed it in trunk. They all drove into the woods

and buried the body. Afterwards they got separated ways.

Isaac drove the car to some parking area. Allison got back to her work in the coffee shop she was helping out. Lydia visited Jackson in the hospital and talked quite long with Mrs. McCall. Scott and Stiles sat on the bar in the Hotel Stiles was staying in.

'' We did it. The only that's left for us to do is that I get the train tickets and you leave the bag with a few things from him in there and make sure that it looks like he suddenly left town. Just if someone is going to miss him and calls the police.'' Scott whispered to Stiles. Looking seemly nervous.

Stiles snorted ' 'Yeah, if someone miss him. I can't imagine that anyone would miss him. It wouldn't actually wonder me when they would throw a big party and dance on his grave if they were to find out. '' Stiles mocked holding his drink in his hand clinking glasses with Scott.

'' You know as much as I would love to drink until I forget everything about tonight I have still something to do that can't wait and I think I show later up by Lydia looking how she is doing. I think she didn't took what happened tonight very well.''

'' I'll call you tomorrow. Good Night'' Scott passed, nodding to Stiles as he took his leave.

'' Yeah, you can have breakfast here, tomorrow.'' Stiles called after Scott. Scott waved so Stiles took that for an 'yes' or 'as long as you pay'.

 

After Stiles finished slowly his drink, he wanted to do what he had to do. Attempting to taking his leave when the bartender put an drink before him.

'' I didn't ordered another drink.'' Stiles said slightly confused to the bartender, raising his eyebrows.

''You might not, but the gentlemen did.'' the bartender pointed to an handsome man across the bar.

Who smiled at Stiles tenderly. The handsome guy slipped immediately to the chair next to Stiles.

'' Hi, I'm Derek.'' he introduced himself smiling at Stiles. The smile alone let Stiles melt.

“ I'm leaving “ Stiles replied, packing his things together attempting to leave.

“ That's an very unusal name. “ Derek stated

Stiles sighed “ Sorry I didn't meant to be rude. Just thank you for the drink... I just should really get going soon “ Stiles explained fumbleling on his smartphone screen.

Derek looked at Stiles holding his drink “ Well, soon is soon. Soon and now is not the same, isn't it ? “ Derek stated taking a sipp from his drink.

Stiles noticed the camera above them and sat back down, taking the drink and smiling at Derek.

Stiles looked down at his phone “ Uhm..yeah... I guess I could stay for a minute. “ Stiles said putting back his phone.

Derek looked relieved “ Good.” Derek said “ Some extra olives for my beautiful company, please. “ he said to the bartender.

Derek smiled smugly “ So um... “ 

'' Stiles '' Stiles added

'' So Stiles what were you been doing tonight? '' Derek asked

'' Burrying a body '' Stiles pointed out, holding his drink

Derek laughed “ Yeah “

After an while Stiles still hadn't left even though he just wanted to stay short. Derek was suppose to be just helping him with his alibi in case they would find Peter, but now it was different. In fact he really enjoyed talking to him. He was witty, funny and had a way to make Stiles forget about what happened tonight, not to forget he was extremly handsome. And Stiles would be lying if he weren't more than a little attracted by him. On every other night it might have been something good, but with having commited a murder a few hours ago Stiles didn't now what to feel about this.

So he just enjoyed the moment since he didn't know how long it would be last.

Stiles chuckled “ No, you didn't “

“ Yes, I did “ Derek replied laughing

“ No way, I can't believe, you actually really put some pigs in your class room. “ Stiles exclaimed

Derek chuckled “ But I did with the rest of the team. “

“ I can't believe it “ Stiles said laughing putting his hand on Derek's knee.

Derek put his hand on Stiles inlacing their fingers “ What can I say our chemistry teacher Miss Puffin

told us we couldn't be part of this important game, because we had to write an test, so we did made sure the test wasn't happening and we could play. “ Derek explained

“ Oh my God, I hope you won. “

“ Actually I have no idea. “ Derek stated “ The only thing I remember is that the class room stunk like pig shit for an week. “

Stiles just laughed “ I hope it was worth it. “

“ I'm not so sure about that. “ Derek answered truthfully “ I mean it smelled really bad. But the expression of our Miss Puffin was priceless. “

They laughed a little more staring at each other without letting go of their hands.

They're were then drown out when Stiles phone buzzed.

“ Sorry “ Stiles said letting go of Derek's hand looking at the screen. Scott had texted him ' _Got the tickets have you finished everything ? '_

Then Stiles remembered that he still had to throw Peter's things into the train.

Stiles turned back to Derek “ Well, I guess I have to go “ Stiles stated “ Check please. “ 

“ No, I'm going to do that. “ Derek insisted fumbling for his wallet.

Stiles smiled fondly “ No, you don't have to. I don't want you get the wrong idea. “ Stiles said giving the bartender his credit card.

Derek grinned “ What wrong idea ? “ Derek asked seductive.

Stiles fast send Allison a message ' _Could you please do my part. I got to drunk and I think I'm not gonna make it '_

The next moment Derek and Stiles were in the elevator, heavily making out.

They nearly stumbled when they made their way to Stiles room early fumbling for the key card not stopping the fight of their tongues. Derek picked Stiles up carrying him in bridal style through the door kicking the door shut.

Lying Stiles down on the bed, taking the sight of Stiles sprawled out on the bed with lustful gaze and flushed cheeks in. Taking off his own shirt, letting it carelessly fall to the ground.

Slowly crawling up to Stiles taking in one smooth motion of his shirt trailing hot kisses down his neck, arm and hand. Whispering sweet sensations. Exploring with his strong big hands Stiles heated, tender body. Pressing kisses down Stiles chest till his abdomen. Taking with both hands his pants off, preparing him. Moans and pants echoing through the room.   
Derek slowly entered Stiles giving him time to adjust, smiling at his sweet begs and moans to move. There bodies melted with every movement a little more together, their kisses became a little more hungrier and their skin a little more hotter and sweatier the more they explored each others bodies. With every moan, sweet word and pant their hearts beat a little faster until both reached their climax with waves of pleasure running trough them like a firework. Both panted breathlessly, a chaste gentle kiss and both laid tangled to each other drifting to sleep.

The only reason Stiles could sleep were Derek strong arms around him.

 

 


	2. Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter became shorter than intended but I still hope you like it.  
> The next chapter will take some time but I hope I can upload it as soon as possible  
> Please comment and let me know what you think :)  
> Hope you like and enjoy it :)

_ **Chapter 2** _

  
  


Derek woke up the next morning with Stiles curled up on his chest. Derek couldn't help but gaze at Stiles cute sleeping face and listen to his breath. He titled Stiles chin and plented a chaste kiss on his lips. Stiles mumbled something in his sleep and csnuggled closer on him but didn't woke up and Derek swore he never saw anything cuter. While he watched Stiles he thought about the last night his smile growing even wider caressing the still fast asleep Stiles. But the next second the moment was destroyed when he got an call from a co-worker he should come to work. Groaning he carefully laid Stiles beside him and slipped out of the bed, not wanting to leave. For him this night he spend with Stiles was more than just a mere One-night-stand, they had a connection. From the first moment it was clear for him that he wanted to continue whatever this was what they had going on.

He then ordered breakfast for Stiles and left a note on the pillow and after a short shower left careful to not wake Stiles, the room but not before plenting a kiss on his forehead.

  
  


Stiles phone rang, jolting him out of his sleeps as he sleepy fumbled for his phone and answered the call

“ Hello ? “ Stiles asked still sleepy.

“ Stiles you need to immediately show up here. “ Scott demanded desperately.

Stiles frowned “ What happened ? “ he worried, now fully awake

“ Someone broke into my house. “ Scott panicked

“ What ? How is this possible ? “ Stiles exclaimed, hoping that it was not what he thought.

“ I don't know. The police is here. Just come. “ Scott demanded, his voice filled with fear.

Stiles needed a moment but then finally said

“ Ok, I'll be there in 20. “ and hung up.

Stiles had a bad feeling after the call with Scott. He thought it all through and really hoped it was just coincidence that someone broke into Scott's house the same night they murdered and buried Peter in the woods. Stiles took a breath to calm himself when he got a new reason to panic. He remembered that Derek might be still in the room and even though he didn't talked about anything suspisious with Scott on the phone it still bothered him. People apparently got poranoid after burrying a body.

Stiles looked around the room when he realized a note on the pillow beside him and breakfast standing in the room. Even though he was relieved, he was also dissapointed when he thought that Derek left him in the room like a cheap One-night-stand since he really liked Derek. But if he was honest with himself he knew that they hadn't a future together anyway since he was literally standing with one feet in jail so it was probably for the best that he just left.

He took the note not expecting much but when he read it his eyes widened.

_Sorry, I had to leave so soon. If it wasn't for work I certainly would have rather stayed with you in bed._

_I didn't wanted wake you up since you looked so cute. I hope we can repeat this someday_

_1-541-754-3010_

A smile bloomed on Stiles lips when he suddenly remembered that he needed to go to Scott. Stiles wasted no time he took a short shower and put on random clothes, jumped in his car and drove to Scott.

When he arrived there the police had already cordoned everything that it resembled more a homocide crime scene than just for a simple break in. Scott immediately ran to him all color drained from his face.

“ Dude, what happened here ? “ Stiles asked him.

Scott shook his head “ I don't know but I had luck I wasn't here last night “ Scott replied.

“ What does that mean ? “

“ Someone took my whole house apart. “ Scott leaned closer “ My laptop was stolen, some windows are broken with many other things and whoever it was must have searched for something because he even sliced my pillows. “

“ Was only your laptop stolen nothing else ? “

Scott shook his head “ As far as I know. Like I said sliced pillows, only my laptop was stolen, even the jewelery of my mother is still there. “

“ It doesn't make sense who would break into your house and only steal your laptop ? “ Stiles frowned “ Do yo think it's coincidence ? “

Scott sighed “ I hope so. “

“ But you doubt it “ Stiles spoke out what Scott thought

“ Maybe “ Scott muttered

Stiles folded his arms before his chest “ Did you saw someone ? “

“ No, I wasn't at home “

Stiles raised a brow “ Where have you been ? “

“ I was with Lydia “ Scott sighed

Stiles frowned “ What ? Something you wanna tell me “

“ What ? No, it's not like this. It was for us all hard time yesterday but especially for her so we met up and tried to calm her down. “ Scott explained “ Where have you been anyway ? Allison texted me that you asked her to do your part. “ he retorted

Stiles sighed “ Like you said it was not easy for us all so I got too drunk and couldn't do anything anymore. “ he lied, not being able to talk to Scott about Derek. He already knew what Scott would say and now was wheter the time nor the place to argue about it.

Now it was Scott's turn to frown “ Wait we try to cover up a murder and you get wasted ! “ he scowled, trying to keep his voice down

“ I'm sorry okay. I promise next time we burry a body I stay sobber. “ Stiles tried to whisper but it came more out as a hiss.

Scott looked down “ Don't even joke about this even though he deserved it. It will hunt me all my life. “ he muttered

“ Me too. Believe me too “

This was when they spotted Stiles father on the police car.

“ Great my dad is here “ Stiles pointed out

“ That was to expect he is the sheriff here after all “ Scott replied

“ Maybe I should go over and ask him “ Stiles sighed

“ With your father on this case we have more than one problem “ Scott expressed his worry. “Don't lead him on “

Stiles rolled his eyes “ I will be careful, okay ? I'm going to find out what the police knows. “

“ It's too dangerous. “ Scott argued

Stiles exhaled a breath “ The speculations doesn't bring us much I go to my dad and ask him “ he stated

“ No. We need to be careful “ Scott worried.

“ That's exactly why I am talking to him. I get informations and we can act by them “ Stiles explained

“ You're father is not stupid. He might catch that something is wrong “ Scott stated nervously.

Stiles rolled his eyes “ I know my father for 24 years now I can handle it “ Stiles scowled “ We need to know whether this was just a mere coincidence or not. “

After a moment Scott eventually gave up and nodded “ Okay I inform the others meanwhile. “

“ Yeah do that. “ Stiles confirmed before walking to the police car where his father stood, while Scott walked into the house.

“ Hey Dad “ Stiles greeted his father, walking closer to him “ Do you know what happened here ? “ he asked discreetly.

Sheriff Stilinski rubbed the back of his neck “ Well, we first thought that it was just a mere break in “

“ And now ? ”

“ We're not so sure anymore. “ he stated “ It was likely nothing stolen and it doesn't really looks like mere vandalism from some teenagers. “

Stiles quirked an eyebrow “ And that means ? “

Sheriff Stilinski turned serious folding his arms “ Has Scott some problems...like debts, stress with some people or an angry ex-girlfriend ? “

Stiles frowned “ No...not that I know “ he stuttered nervously “ Why ? “

Sheriff Stilinkski sighed “ Honestly, this whole thing looks like someone was really pissed off and this was an act of revenge or …

Stiles thoughts drifted immediately to Peter's buried body.

Stiles shook his head concentrating on his father “ Or...” he asked awkwardly.

“ Or someone searched for something “ Sheriff Stilinski mused “ Any idea what that might be ? “

Stiles snorted “ I can't think of anything interesting in Scott's stuff expect someone is interested in his old Lacrosse bat “ he joked to distract his father.

Sheriff Stilinski hummed “ If you remember something that might help you tell me ? “

Stiles nodded “ Yes, of course “

Sheriff Stilinski put a hand on his son's shoulder“ Well as long as this case is not solved I want you to be careful “

In this moment someone stepped out of the house approaching Sheriff Stilinski.

“ We checked everything and got all testimonies “ the person told Sheriff Stilinski.

Stiles turned to the person and was shocked when he recognized Derek - Well, at least that explained why he had to leave this early in the morning.

Derek smiled when he saw Stiles paying no attention to anything else.

“ Yeah good work “ Sheriff Stilinkski said.

When Sheriff Stilinski noticed that they stared at each other he broke the silence.

“ Right, I forgot to introduce you “ he began “ Stiles this is Derek Hale the new detective at our department and my partner “ he gestured “ And Derek this is my son “

And before Derek could say anything Stiles shook his hand “ Stiles Stilinkski, nice to meet you “

Derek looked confused “ Yeah nice to meet you. “ he played along.

They let go of their hands and Stiles nervously said “ It was really nice to meet you Derek but I think I'm going to look after Scott. “

“ Okay do that “ Sheriff Stilinkski stated “ We both then look what we have till now “ he said to Derek.

Stiles then mostlikely fleed to Scott, while Derek looked after him until he vanished into the house to Scott. Turning his attention back on his work.

While Stiles couldn't believe that the guy he slept with was a detective who was his father's partner and investigating his best friend, on the night he killed and buried Peter it bothered him all the more when he remembered that he to top it literally admited the murder to him. Stiles could slap himself for this even more because he really liked Derek.

Scott already awaited him nervously “ And ? “ he whispered.

“ The good news they don't know anything about Peter “ Stiles told him, trying not show his panic.

Scott sighed “ And the bad news ? “

“ They suspect that whether someone is really pissed of you or searched something “

“ No “ Scott pointed out disbelieving “ If they keep going investigating in this direction they may find out about Peter”

“ Probably “ Stiles sighed “ And only we know that Peter is surely not responsible for this. “

“ My God we're screwed “ Scott groaned siting down completely done

Stiles considered something “ Well not now even if they investigate Peter they think he ran away until they find his corpse we're save “

“ Yeah you're right “ he muttered.

“ Have you called everyone ? “ Stiles asked.

“ Yeah, but I told them to keep going like nothing happened we then later meet all up by Isaac. “

“ Wouldn't it be less suspicious if we would meet up here. “

“ Where here ? “ Scott gestured around his completely damaged house that looked like a lighting strucked it “ A construction site is nothing to it ! “ he exclaimed outraged.

Stiles huffed “ Right, where are you going to stay ? “ he asked

“ Tonight, I'm sleeping at Isaac's house. I can't stay here tonight. “

“ Understandable “ Stiles said.

They then talked about how they want to proceed but without Stiles telling him about Derek.  
Scott was already done enough he didn't wanted to put him through anymore stress than nessacary.

Later that day it was already dark outside the police left with only Stiles father and Derek left. Stiles didn't talked to Derek any word after their unexpected meeting.

Stiles and Scott sat in the kitchen while Stiles father and Derek asked them questions.

“ So we're going then “ Sheriff Stilinski told them. “ Where are you going to stay ? “ he asked Scott

“ By Isaac. “ Scott replied

“ I stay with him there. “ Stiles added.

“ Good, be careful we don't know yet what psycho this was “ Sheriff Stilinski warned worried.

“ We will. Thank you Dad “ Stiles assured him smiling.

Sheriff Stilinski hugged his son “ Take care “ he whispered.

Stiles nodded.

“ I go back. You handle the rest ? “ he said to Derek putting a hand on his shoulder.

“ Yeah, see you later/I'll handle this “ Derek replied

Sheriff Stilinkski smiled and then walked to his car and drove off.

“ Please stay ready for questions “ Derek said keeping his professionality but his eyes never leaving Stiles.

“ We will Detective “ Scott assured.

Derek nodded and took his leave too.

“ Do you know the detective ? “ Scott asked out of the blue.

Stiles eyes widened “ No, why ? “

“ He looks at you all the time didn't you notice ? “ Scott stated

“ Maybe because I'm the sheriff's son. “ Stiles shrugged

Scott hummed “ Maybe ? “

Suddenly Stiles jumped up.

“ I'm bringing him to his car. “ Stiles told Scott, who nodded.

Stiles ran after Derek and catched up with him on his car.

“ Wait ! Derek “ he shouted, breathlessly

Derek looked surprised “ Stiles ? “

“ I'm sorry for earlier “ Stiles explained

Derek smiled sadly at him “ No, it's okay “

Stiles shook his head “ It's not. Look.. I like you and last night was wonderful even if I was drunk. I didn't had so much fun in a long time. Really long time. “

Derek's eyes lit up “ Me too. You know I sat there in this bar and then I saw this incredible beautiful boy. He was the only thing in color. Laughing so carefree and just having fun I hadn't had this for a while and in the morning the only thing I thought was I need to get to know you. Maybe go out for a dinner ?

Stiles blushed, his heart beated incredible fast “ I want to get to know you too. “ he stated biting his lip “ But I don't want it to become weird or complicated with you working with my dad and investigating my friend. “ he told him, with a little pain in his heart

Derek looked a little disapointed “ It's okay I understand. We give it some time. “

“ Thank you “ Stiles then kissed Derek's cheek “ Good night “

Derek was first surprised but then smiled widely “ Good night Stiles. “  
  
  


Stiles then walked back to Scott and the both drove to Isaac.

At Isaac's house they talked about what happened concerned while stitting in the kitchen with glasses of wine it was already dark outside.

“ Any idea who it might be ? “ Isaac asked

Scott shook his head “ No “

“ Do you think someone saw us ? “ Lydia asked, panic in her voice.

“ That's impossible ! “ Allison exclaimed

“ Maybe it was really just plain concidence. “ Isaac reasoned.

“ And what if not ? What if really someone saw us ? “ Lydia interjected

“ And whoever saw us had nothing better to do then to broke into Scott's house stealing his laptop ? “ Allison retorted.

“ Maybe this is the case “ Lydia demanded.

Isaac rolled his eyes “ Oh come on unless Peter raised from his grave to seek revenge no one had reason to break in. “

Lydia looked even more panicked then before.

“ Believe me he is dead. I killed him. He was as dead as someone can be “ Allison added.

“ I need to agree with Allison. Peter is out of the question and that someone saw us is not sure but it could actually have been one of my mother's patient who searched something. “ he seguessted

“ We can argue about it all night long but we have to find it out “ Stiles stated.

Everyone agreed.

Suddenly the lights got out and Lydia shrieked

“ What the hell ? “ Isaac yelled

“ Keep calm it's probably just a black out “ Allison called out.

“ Ouch. Who bumped into me “ Stiles complained

“ Not me “ Scott exclaimed “ Where is your fuse box ?

“ I'm sure the lights go back on soon “ Isaac replied

And a few seconds later the lights did go back on.

“ See what did I say. “ Isaac stated

Everyone was relieved until they noticed that the backdoor was open.

“ Did someone open the door “ Allison asked awkwardly, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer

“ No “ they chorused.

“ Is someone else here ? “ Lydia spoke out what everyone else was thinking.

“ Don't be ridiculous ! “ Isaac snarled “ It was probably just the wind. No need to be scared. “

“ Maybe someone is outside “ Scott blurted out.

“ There is no one . “ Isaac hissed but he couldn't hide the fear in his voice.

Isaac a little scared walked slowly to the door prepared for everything while the others watched him, holding their breaths. Isaac then closed fast the door his hand shacking.

He then turned to his outraged friends, trying to calm himself down.

“ Yeah you were not scared “ Stiles snorted

“ I think we should go to the living room. “ Isaac suggested, trying to play it cool.

Everyone just nooded. They even felt a little stupid for overreacting like this.

But this didn't last long when they walked into the living room the first thing they saw was the whole wall glued with some papers.

All five shrieked trembleling in fear.

“ Dude who put this there ? “ Stiles asked

“ I have no idea “ Allison muttered

“ What is this anyway ? “ Lydia asked anxious.

Scott frowned and slowly approached the wall “ A few of Peter's blackmail letters to me “

“ What ? “ all of them shouted

“ How is this even possible ? “ Isaac outraged.

“ I have no idea “ Scott replied picking up one of the letters to really confirm his suspicion, turning it around, what was written on the backside made him frown

_Sorry for destroying your little home, I owe you._

When he turned to the others something wet dropped into his hand. When he looked closer at it he recognized the familiar red liqour and looked at the ceiling. Everyone freezed when they actually noticed that something was written on the ceiling - hopefully not in blood.

_Be careful not everything that is buried stays buried_

The five friends could just horrorfied stared at those words that predicted nothing good and they knew that someone knew about their secret and probably didn't intended to keep quite about it.

And so the deadly game began.....

  
  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be quite mysterious and who do you think write this on the wall ?  
> Look forward to it :)  
> Thanks to all of you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Those who may seen this episode might now what inspired me to this fic but I can assure you that it will differ from it in the next chapters. It's just I liked the chemistry in this scene so I thought why not writing about it.  
> Since I wrote this fic a little while ago it was one of my firsts and the first time I wrote smut so I apologize if especially the smut is not really good written. The next time it will be better I swear :)  
> I really hope you liked it.  
> Next chapter is going to be interesting.  
> Look forward to it :)  
> Thanks to all of you :)


End file.
